wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział IX
Zaczęły się tedy dla pana Wołodyjowskiego czasy ciężkiej pracy, rozpisywania listów i rozjazdów. Następnego tygodnia przeniósł się już na rezydencję do Upity i tam zaciąg rozpoczął. Sypała się do niego szlachta chętnie, większa i mniejsza, bo sławę miał głośną. Szczególniej jednak szli laudańscy, którym konie trzeba było obmyślać. Kręcił się też pan Wołodyjowski jak w ukropie, ale że był obrotny i trudów nie żałował, szło mu dość sporo. W tymże czasie odwiedził i pana Kmicica w Lubiczu, który znacznie już do zdrowia przyszedł, i chociaż złoża jeszcze nie wstawał, wiadomo już było, że zdrów będzie. Widocznie, o ile pan Wołodyjowski miał szablę ciętą, o tyle rękę lekką. Poznał go pan Kmicic natychmiast i przybladł trochę na jego widok. Ręką, nawet mimo woli do szabli wiszącej nad łożem sięgnął, ale ochłonąwszy, widząc uśmiech na twarzy gościa, wyciągnął ku niemu wychudłą dłoń i rzekł : — Dziękuję waszmości za odwiedziny. Godna to takiego kawalera polityka. — Przyjechałem spytać, czy waść urazy do mnie nie chowasz? — spytał pan Michał. — Urazy nie chowam, bo mnie nie lada kto zwyciężył, ale gracz pierwszej wody. Ledwie żem się wylizał! — A jakże zdrowie waszmościne? — Waćpanu dziw pewno, żem spod jego ręki żyw wyszedł? Sam też sobie przyznaję, że niemała to sztuka. Tu pan Kmicic uśmiechnął się: — No, niestracona sprawa. Dokończysz mnie, kiedy zechcesz! — Wcale nie w tym zamiarze tu przyjechałem... — Chybaś waszmość diabeł — przerwał Kmicic — albo masz inkluza. Bóg widzi, daleko mi teraz do samochwalstwa, bo z tamtego świata wracam, alem to sobie przed spotkaniem waćpana zawsze myślał: jeżelim nie pierwszy w Rzeczypospolitej na szable, tom drugi. Tymczasem niesłychana rzecz! Toż ja bym pierwszego cięcia nie odbił, gdybyś waćpan chciał. Powiedz mi, gdzieś się tak wyuczył? — Miało się trocha przyrodzonych zdolności — odrzekł pan Michał — i ojciec od małego wkładał, któren nieraz mi mówił: "Dał ci Bóg nikczemną postać, jeśli się ludzie nie będą ciebie bali, to się będą z ciebie śmieli." Potem też u wojewody ruskiego w chorągwi służąc douczyłem się reszty. Było tam kilku mężów, którzy śmiało mogli mi stawić czoło. — Aza mogli być tacy? — Mogli, bo byli. Był pan Podbipięta. Litwin, wielki familiant, który w Zbarażu poległ... Panie świeć nad jego duszą!... człek tak olbrzymiej siły, że mu się niepodobna było zastawić, bo mógł przeciąć zastawę i przeciwnika. Potem był jeszcze i Skrzetuski, przyjaciel mój serdeczny i konfident, o którym waść musiałeś słyszeć. — Jakże! On to ze Zbaraża wyszedł i przez Kozaków się przedarł. Kto o nim nie słyszał!... To waść z takiej sfory?! i zbarażczyk?... Czołem! czołem! Czekajże!... przecie i ja o waćpanu u wojewody wileńskiego słyszałem. Wszak waszmości Michał na imię? — Właściwie, to ja jestem Jerzy Michał, ale że święty Jerzy smoka tylko roztratował, a święty Michał całemu komunikowi niebieskiemu przewodzi i tyle już nad piekielnymi chorągwiami odniósł wiktoryj, przeto jego wolę mieć za patrona. — Pewnie, że Jerzemu nie równać się z Michałem. Toś to waćpan ten sam Wołodyjowski, o którym powiadano, że Bohuna usiekł? — Jam jest. — No, od takiego nie żal po łbie dostać. Dałby Bóg, żebyśmy przyjaciółmi mogli zostać. Waćpan to mnie wprawdzie zdrajcą okrzyknąłeś, aleś się w tym pomylił. To rzekłszy pan Kmicic ściągnął brwi, jakby go rana na nowo zabolała. — Przyznaję, żem się pomylił — odrzekł pan Wołodyjowski — ale nie od waćpana o tym dopiero się dowiaduję, bo mi to już ludzie twoi powiadali. I wiedz waszmość o tym, że inaczej nie byłbym tu przyjeżdżał. — Już ostrzyli, bo ostrzyli tu na mnie języki ! — mówił z goryczą Kmicic. — Niech będzie, co chce. Niejedna jest kreska na mnie, przyznaję, ale też i w tej okolicy ludzie niewdzięcznie mnie przyjęli... — Waść sobie najwięcej zaszkodziłeś tym spaleniem Wołmontowicz i ostatnim raptem. — Toteż mnie procesami gnębią. Leżą już u mnie terminy do sądów. Choremu przyjść do zdrowia nie dadzą. Spaliłem Wołmontowicze, prawda, i ludzi coś się wysiekło; niechże mnie jednak Bóg sądzi, jeślim to ze swawoli uczynił. Tej samej nocy, przed spaleniem, ślub sobie zrobiłem: żyć ze wszystkimi w zgodzie, zjednać sobie owych tutejszych szaraczków, załagodzić nawet łyczków w Upicie, bo tam istotnie podswawoliłem. Wracam tedy do dom i cóż zastaję? Oto moich kompanionów porżniętych jak woły, leżących pod ścianą! Gdym się dowiedział, że to Butrymowie uczynili, wtedy diabeł we mnie wstąpił... i zemściłem się srogo... Czy waść uwierzy, za co ich porżnięto?... Sam się o tym później dowiedziałem od jednego z Butrymów, którego w lasach napadłem: oto za to, że potańcować w karczmie z szlachciankami chcieli... Kto by się nie mścił? — Mój mości panie! — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski — prawda, że za ostro postąpiono z waćpana kompanami, ale czy to ich szlachta pobiła? Nie! Pobiła ich dawniejsza reputacja, jaką tu ze sobą gotową przywieźli, bo żeby tak grzecznym jakim żołnierzom zachciało się potańcować, pewnie by ich za to nie sieczono. — Niebożęta! — mówił Kmicic idąc za swoją myślą — gdym teraz oto w gorączce leżał, co wieczora wchodzili tymi oto drzwiami z tamtej izby... Widziałem ich koło łoża, jako na jawie, sinych, zbitych, a ciągle jęczeli: "Jędruś! daj na mszę za nasze dusze, bo męki cierpimy!" To mówię waści, włosy mi na głowie powstawały; bo i siarką od nich w izbie pachniało... Na mszę już dałem, oby im to co pomogło! Nastała chwila milczenia. — A co do raptu — mówił dalej Kmicic — waćpanu o tym nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że ona ocaliła mi wprawdzie życie, gdy mnie szlachta ścigała, ale potem kazała iść precz i nie pokazywać się na oczy. Co mi wówczas pozostało? — Zawszeć to tatarski był sposób. — Chyba waćpan nie wiesz, co jest afekt i do jakiej desperacji człowiek przyjść może, gdy to, co najwięcej umiłował, utraci. — Ja nie wiem, co jest afekt? — zakrzyknął z oburzeniem pan Wołodyjowski. — Od czasu jak szablę począłem nosić, zawsze byłem zakochany... Prawda, że się subiectum zmieniało, bo nigdy mi wzajemnością nie wypłacono. Gdyby nie to, nie byłoby wierniejszego nade mnie Troila: — Taki tam i afekt, gdy się subiectum zmienia! — rzekł Kmicic. — Tedy waści powiem co innego, na co własnymi oczyma patrzyłem. Oto pierwszego czasu chmielnicczyzny Bohun, ten sam, któren dziś po Chmielnickim największą cieszy się między kozactwem powagą, porwał Skrzetuskiemuˇ umiłowaną nad wszystko dziewkę, kniaziównę Kurcewiczównę. To był dopiero afekt! Całe wojsko płakało widząc Skrzetuskiego desperację, bo mu broda w dwudziestym którymś roku życia zbielała, a on, zgadnij waść, co u czyn ił? — Skąd mam wiedzieć! — Oto, że ojczyzna była w potrzebie, w poniżeniu, że okrutny Chmielnicki triumfował, więc on wcale nie poszedł dziewki szukać. Boleść Bogu ofiarował i bił się we wszystkich bitwach pod księciem Jeremim, aż pod Zbarażem tak nadzwyczajną chwałą się okrył, że dziś imię jego wszyscy ze czcią powtarzają. Przyłóżże waćpan teraz jego uczynek do swojego i poznaj różnicę. Kmicic milczał i gryzł wąsy, Wołodyjowski mówił dalej: — Toteż Skrzetuskiego Bóg wynagrodził i dziewkę mu oddał. Zaraz po Zbarażu się pobrali i już troje dzieci spłodzili, chociaż on służyć nie przestał. A waszmość zamieszki czyniąc pomagałeś tym samym nieprzyjacielowi i małoś żywota nie utracił, nie mówiąc o tym, że przed paru dniami mogłeś pannę na zawsze utracić. — Jakim sposobem? — rzekł siadając na łóżku Kmicic — co się z nią działo? — Nic się z nią nie działo, jeno znalazł się mąż, któren ją o rękę prosił i za żonę chciał pojąć. Kmicic pobladł bardzo, zapadnięte jego oczy poczęły ciskać płomienie. Chciał wstać, zerwał się nawet na chwilę i zakrzyknął: — Kto był ten wraży syn? Na żywy Bóg, mów waszmość! — Ja — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. — Waćpan? waćpan? — pytał ze zdumieniem Kmicic. — Jak to?... — Tak jest. — Zdrajco! nie ujdzie ci to!... I ona?... na żywy Bóg, mów już wszystko!... ona cię przyjęła?.. — Odpaliła z miejsca i bez namysłu. Nastała chwila milczenia. Kmicic oddychał ciężko i oczyma wpijał się w Wołodyjowskiego, ten zaś rzekł: — Czemu to mnie zdrajcą nazywasz? Zalim ci brat albo swat? Zalim ci wiarę złamał? Zwyciężyłem cię w równym boju i mogłem czynić, co mi się podobało. — Po staremu jeden by z nas to krwią zapieczętował. Nie szablą, to z rusznicy bym waćpana .ustrzelił i niechby mnie diabli potem wzięli. — Chybabyś mnie z rusznicy zastrzelił, bo gdyby mnie nie była odpaliła, to bym i pojedynku drugiego nie przyjął. Po co miałbym się bić? A wiesz, czemu mnie odpaliła? — Czemu? — powtórzył jak echo Kmicic. — Bo ciebie miłuje. Było to więcej, niż słabe siły chorego znieść mogły. Głowa Kmicica opadła na poduszki, na czoło wystąpił mu pot obfity i leżał czas jakiś w milczeniu. — Okrutnie mi słabo — rzekł po chwili. — Skądże... to waść wiesz, że ona...mnie m iłuje? — Bo mam oczy i patrzę, bo mam rozum i miarkuję; teraz zwłaszcza, gdym rekuzę dostał, zaraz mi się w głowie rozjaśniło. Naprzód tedy, gdym po pojedynku przyszedł jej powiedzieć, że jest wolna, bom waćpana usiekł, wnet ją zamroczyło i zamiast wdzięczność mi okazać, całkiem mnie spostponowała; po wtóre: gdy cię tu Domaszewicze dźwigali, to ci głowę jako matka unosiła; a po trzecie, że gdym się jej oświadczył, tak mnie przyjęła, jakoby mi kto w pysk dał. Jeśli te racje waćpanu nie wystarczają, to chyba dlatego, żeś przez rozum zacięty i na umyśle szwankujesz. — Gdyby to była prawda! — odrzekł słabym głosem Kmicic — tedy... różne mi tu maści na rany przykładają... ale nie byłoby lepszego balsamu od słów waszmości. — Zdrajcaże ci to taki balsam przykłada? — Przebacz już waść. W głowie mi się takie szczęście nie mieści, żeby ona mnie jeszcze chciała. — Powiedziałem, że waćpana miłuje, nie powiedziałem, że cię zechce... To wcale co innego. — Jeśli mnie nie zechce, to sobie ten łeb o ścianę rozbiję. Nie może inaczej być. — Mogłoby być, gdybyś waćpan miał szczerą intencję zmazania win. Teraz wojna, możesz iść, możesz posługi znaczne miłej ojczyźnie oddać, męstwem się wsławić, reputację połatać. Któż to jest bez grzechu? Kto nie ma win na sumieniu? Każdy ma... Ale do pokuty i poprawy każdemu otwarta droga. Waść grzeszyłeś swawolą, to jej odtąd unikaj; grzeszyłeś przeciw ojczyźnie, zamieszki w czasie wojennym czyniąc, to ją teraz ratuj; czyniłeś krzywdy ludziom, to je nagródź... Ot, droga dla waszmości lepsza i pewniejsza niż rozbijanie sobie łba. Kmicic patrzył uważnie na Wołodyjowskiego, potem rzekł: — Waćpan mówisz jak mój szczery przyjaciel. — Nie jestem waćpanu przyjacielem, ale po prawdzie nie jestem i nieprzyjacielem, a tej panny mnie żal, chociaż mnie odpaliła, bom jej też słowo ostre niesłusznie rzekł na odjezdnym. Od rekuzy się nie powieszę, nie pierwszyzna mi, a uraz nie zwykłem chować. Jeśli więc waćpana na dobrą drogę namówię, to będzie także moja względem ojczyzny zasługa, boś żołnierz dobry i doświadczony. — Zali mnie czas jeszcze na tę drogę wracać? Tyle terminów na mnie czeka ! Z łoża trzeba do sądu zaraz... Chybabym stąd uciekał, a tego nie chcę. Tyle terminów! A co sprawa, to i wyrok pewny na potępienie. — Ot, tu jest na to lekarstwo! — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski wydobywając list zapowiedni. — List zapowiedni! — wykrzyknął Kmicic — dla kogo? — Dla waćpana. A teraz wiedz, że mając funkcję wojskową, nie potrzebujesz do żadnych sądów stawać, bo do hetmańskiej inkwizycji należysz; słuchaj zaś, co książę wojewoda mi pisze. Tu pan Wołodyjowski odczytał Kmicicowi prywatny list Radziwiłła, odetchnął, ruszył wąsikami i rzekł: — Owóż, jak waćpan widzisz, ode mnie zależy: albo ci list zapowiedni oddać, albo go schować. Niepewność, trwoga i nadzieja odbiły się na twarzy Kmicica. — A waćpan co uczynisz? — pytał cichym głosem. — A ja waszmości list oddaję — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski Kmicic nic zrazu nie odrzekł, głowę opuścił na poduszki i patrzył czas jakiś w pułap. Nagle oczy poczęły mu wilgotnieć i goście nieznani w tych oczach, łzy, zawisły na rzęsach. — Niechże mnie końmi rozerwą! — rzekł wreszcie — niech mnie ze skóry obłuszczą, jeślim ja widział zacniejszego człowieka od waszmości... Jeżeliś przeze mnie rekuzę dostał, jeśli mnie Oleńka jeszcze, jako powiadasz, miłuje, inny tym bardziej by się mścił, tym głębiej mnie pogrążył... A waszmość mi rękę podajesz i jako z grobu mnie wyciągasz! — Bo nie chcę dla prywaty ojczyzny miłej poświęcać, której waszmość znaczne jeszcze posługi możesz oddać. Ale to waszmości powiem, że gdybyś był owych Kozaków od Trubeckiego albo Chowańskiego pożyczył, tedy bym list zatrzymał. Całe to szczęście, żeś tego nie uczynił! — Przykład, przykład z waćpana innym brać! — odrzekł Kmicic. — Dajże mi rękę, Bóg mi pozwoli czym dobrym się waszmości wypłacić, boś mnie na śmierć i życie zobowiązał. — To i dobrze, potem o tym! A teraz... uszy waszmość do góry! Nie potrzeba ci do żadnych sądów stawać, jeno do roboty się brać. Zasłużysz się ojczyźnie, to ci i ta szlachta odpuści, bo to ludzie na honor ojczyzny bardzo czuli... Możesz jeszcze winy zmazać, reputację odzyskać i w sławie jako w słońcu chodzić, a już tam znam jedną pannę, która ci nagrodę za życia obmyśli. — E! — zakrzyknął z uniesieniem Kmicic — co ja tu będę w łożu gnił, gdy nieprzyjaciel ojczyznę depcze. Hej! jest tam który? Sam tu! pachołek, buty podawaj!... Sam tu!... Niechże mnie piorun w tych betach ustrzeli, jeśli będę dłużej w nich parciał! Uśmiechnął się na to z zadowoleniem pan Wołodyjowski i rzekł: — Duch w waści od ciała silniejszy, bo ciało jeszcze ci nie dopisze. To rzekłszy począł żegnać się, a Kmicic nie puszczał, dziękował i winem chciał traktować. Jakoż dobrze już miało się ku wieczorowi, gdy mały rycerz opuścił Lubicz i do Wodoktów podążył. — Najlepiej ją za ostre słowa nagrodzę — mówił sam do siebie — gdy jej powiem, że Kmicic nie tylko złoża, ale i z niesławy powstaje... Nie do szczętu to jeszcze zepsuty człowiek, jeno gorączka wielki. Okrutnie ją tym pocieszę i tak myślę, że mnie teraz lepiej przyjmie niż wtedy, kiedym jej samego siebie ofiarował... Tu westchnął poczciwy pan Michał i mruknął: — Żeby to wiedzieć, czy jest jaka na świecie i dla mnie przeznaczona? Wśród podobnych rozmyślań dojechał do Wodoktów. Kudłaty Żmudzin wybiegł do kołowrotu, ale nie spieszył się otwierać, jeno rzekł: — Dziedziczki nie masz w domu. — To wyjechała? — A wyjechała. — Gdzie? — Kto ją wie ! — A kiedy wróci? — Kto ją wie! — Gadajże po ludzku! Nie mówiła, kiedy wróci? — Bogdaj wcale nie wróci, bo z wozami wyjechała i z tobołami. Z tego miarkuję, że daleko i na długo. — Tak? — mruknął pan Michał. — Ot, com najlepszego sprawił!... Kategoria:Potop